


Just One More Thing

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Just One More Thing

** #13. Just One More Thing **  
** Prompt: ** False Alarm  
 ** Characters: ** Henry, Emma Regina/Robin  
 ** Word Count: ** 362  
 ** Rating: ** PG

** Just One More Thing **  
Regina knocked on the open door of Henry’s room. “Are you ready for school, Henry?”

“Yes Mom.” Henry said as he looked up from his duffle bag. “We need should drop this off at the sheriff’s office. I’m staying with mom next week, remember?”

“I remember.” Regina sat on the bed. 

“Are you all right?” Henry asked. “You look tired.”

“I haven’t being feeling well.” Regina smiled at him. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“You should go see Doctor Whale.” Henry said as he zipped his duffle bag and put it on his shoulder. “Come on. I don’t want to be late.”

Regina stood up and walked out with him. She took him to school and went to drop off his bag with Emma.

“Here’s Henry’s duffle bag for his week with you.” Regina said as she put the bag on the chair next to the desk. She sat in the other chair   

“You okay?” Emma asked. She frowned at Regina. “You look like hell.” 

“I feel like crap. I have been sick almost every morning for the last two weeks. I think I should just give up and just go to the doctor.” Regina said. 

“Regina, have you and Robin been sleeping together?” Emma asked. 

“That’s not your business.” Regina raised an eyebrow at her. 

“If you are and you have been sick for the last two weeks you could be pregnant.” Emma said. 

“I cant be… Can I?” Regina sat back in the chair 

“Go buy a test and take it.” Emma said. “It’s the only way you can be sure.” 

“What if I am? He is back with his wife.” Regina said. 

“That is up to you.” Emma said. “You don’t have to think about anything until there is something to think about.”  

“Very reassuring, Ms. Swan.” Regina sighed. 

“Just do it.” Emma did. 

Regina nodded and left she stopped at the pharmacy and got a test. She went home and took it. 

Regina sat in her bedroom and stared at the stick until the timer went off. The test was negative. She threw it across the room. 

It was just one more thing for Regina to cry about.


End file.
